You've Defeated Poe the Ghost!
by Epona64
Summary: A young boy--a hero in training, if you will--defeats his first monster, a Poe! Little does the boy know however, that by defeating that one Poe, he put all not only all of Hyrule in danger, but a parallel world as well.


_Well, I've been planning this story for a few weeks, and I've finally finished the first chapter! This takes place in Post-OoT Hyrule, and almost all of the characters are of my creation. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Messenger's Defeat

Rengis rushed across the lush field, a thick piece of parchment clasped tightly in his dark hand. It was only a few hour until sunrise, and the lone Poe hoped to be out of the world of light before the bright orb flooded the land with brightness. Like all Poes, Rengis feared the sun; he found it too bright, too revealing. Light brought many insecurities- it's much easier to hide in the dark, hide secrets, hide fear. The sun represented the antithesis of a Poes's life; all ghosts had given up the warmth of the sun long ago for a life of cold darkness.

He held an important message for Ingin, king of Ghini from Jahalla, king of the three clans of Poes had to be delivered before dawn to prevent war from breaking out between the two groups. Ingin accused Jahalla of stealing souls entitled to the Ghini, a very serious crime for the dwindling population of both realms. Ingin was threatening to launch an attack on Jahalla unless the Poe King explained his actions. Rengis held in his ghostly hand the single thing keeping a war from engulfing the Ghini realm of Hingia and the Poe realm of Loshil.

Rengis doubted that the three disjointed Poe clans would stand a chance against the single, united clan of Ghini. It would be near impossible to get the three to settle their differences and work together. The three clans are only alike by affiliation—the Quivers were known for their great cowardice, the Scythes for their ruthless violence, and the Cloaks for their level-headedness. Out of the three clans, the Cloaks were looked upon with the highest regard by king Jahalla. Rengis was a Cloaked Poe directly beneath the king himself and friend to the prince, Terak. Rengis was the only individual that Jahalla trusted enough to deliver such an important message

Rengis' violet cloak flapped about him noisily as he glided easily over the Zora's river and reached the stairs leading to Kakariko. Rengis floated silently into Kakariko, his lantern casting eerie shadows across the sleeping town. The lone Poe made his way carefully towards the graveyard, where the portal to the Ghini's realm, Hingia was located. Keeping a weary eye out for any late-night humans, Rengis remembered the warning Jahalla had given him; humans were to be feared and distrusted. People were known to capture Poes in glass prisons and keep them as pets, sell them off, or worse—there have been a few rumors that some humans would consume their captured Poes.

A soft breeze ruffled the yellowed paper slightly and Rengis tightened his grip, not taking a chance that the document would free itself from his grasp. The windmill turned noisily to Rengis' left, and the ghost could have sworn that he heard strange music coming from inside. Ignoring his wandering thoughts, Rengis turned his bright orange eyes to the path leading to the graveyard and paused for a moment to ready himself. Very few meeting have ever been arranged with Ghini, and although Rengis had been instructed on how to act, he was still uneasy about going into an unknown realm filled with different beings.

Casting one last glance behind him to check the height of the sun, Rengis entered the graveyard and carefully made his way to the gravestone that hid the portal. Something made him stop and look around once more. A soft scratching noise was emanating from the gravestone next to the portal. Rengis tried to ignore the sound, and raised his hand to open the portal. A small twig snapped- Even though he knew that he had an important job to complete, Rengis' curiosity got the better of him, and the ghost peeked behind the great stone to see a young boy crouching behind it, holding a long stick.

The boy was no older than twelve, with light blonde hair and emerald eyes that looked up at Rengis with surprise. He had a light blue robe draped over a dusty green tunic that covered his thin, lightly muscled body. Before the Poe could react, the boy swung his club and wacked Rengis in the face with it. The boy stood as Rengis reeled back, rushing forward to continue his attack.

"How did you find me?" the young boy shouted, taking a small step back to avoid Rengis' swinging lantern

Rengis hissed in response, and one more the boy was upon him, beating the Poe with his club. Rengis backed away as fast as he could, but the boy matched his retreats. The boy left the Poe little time to think, and with one swift blow, landed a clean hit on Rengis' right hand. The ghosts' pained fingers lost their grip on the only thing keeping Rengis solid in this realm—his lantern. The glass shattered with a soft crack, and the small light inside escaped.

Time seemed to slow, and Rengis felt himself being pulled down towards the shards of his lantern. The paper slipped from his grasp and landed soundlessly in the grass and Rengis reached for it, but his hand was yanked away by an invisible force. Rengis was trapped; energy was forcing him down, forcing him to shrink, keeping him from rushing to the fallen paper and deliver it. The young boy stood over Rengis triumphantly and pulled a clear bottle from behind him. As the boy bent down and scooped Rengis into the glass prison and out of the oppressing energy field, the flow of time snapped back to normal.

The boy held the bottle up to his dirty face, a great smile spread wide across his features. Rengis shrunk back from the small boy who was now many times his own size.

"Thought you could cause trouble in my town?" the boy mocked, "Well, you weren't expecting Olane to be here, now where you? I'm not about to let beasts like you take over while my dad's gone! Ha!" Olane let the bottle holding his prize hang loosely beside his hip. "No one thought that I could beat a monster on my own! This'll show them! Dad has nothing to worry about... I can take care of the village as well as he could..." The young boy's voice trailed off and he began leaving the graveyard, still holding the crystal bottle in his left hand.

Rengis flung himself at the sides of the glass and he the boy walked away from the graveyard leaving the peace note behind. He could not let the sun rise before the letter was delivered! It would result in a war that could destroy all realms of ghosts! As the small boy rounded a corner, the rolled up parchment slipped from sight and Rengis slid to the bottom of the glass, utterly defeated. He had failed; the two kings would be unable to settle their quarrel and the realms of Poes and Ghinis would sink into war for the first time in nearly 2,000 years.

Olane opened the door of a small house filled with little more than a single bed and table and placed his Poe gently on the small shelf sitting by his bed. The boy crawled into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Rengis to wonder how long the boy had been waiting for him. His capture had to be the work of the Ghini, leaving an excuse to destroy their rivals. Rengis had to find a way out before it was too late. He floated up to the top of the bottle and tried to push the cork capping his prison without any luck. After thinking for a moment, Rengis slammed himself against the glass wall, causing the bottle to rattle noisily. Olane stirred in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Rengis did not want to wake the sleeping boy in fear for what he might do, so the Poe slid once more to the bottom of the glass, alone in the darkness.

* * *

_Alright, I'm treating the Poes from WW, TP and OoT as the different clans, seeing as I love each of them the way they are, and their appearances and personalities are very different. In case you couldn't tell, Quivers are Wind Waker Poes, Scythes are Twilight Princess Poes, and Cloaks are Ocarina of Time Poes. _

_I hope you enjoyed the fist chapter! Please put what you think or any questions in a review, as I love to get them and don't mind clearing up any inconsistencies or vagueness!_


End file.
